Ori Onri
Ori Onri is the younger sister of Hanu Onri and is the youngest ever Highguard to serve and the only guard admittance who has had no academy training, to the point where she is considered a child-prodigy and admitted to the guard under the authority of Ciel directly. For an Aeon she is practically a child at only 60 years old and because of her slow aging process looks to be no older than 6 or 7, she has similar eyes to her brother but her hair is pink. History Hanu and his sister Ori are ascended Aeons who grew up in Termia around 225 years ago, in the small village of Lightwood 20 miles west of Termia City, an area renown for it's natural beauty and dense forests that border The Wilds. As a family the Onris were humble gardeners and farmers and were friendly with local Thera tribes, until their village was caught in the middle of an unusual tribal conflict between two Thera parties, Hanu used his sonnicary to save most of the people of Lightwood and calm the situation before Termia guards arrived. Stories of his bravery and power spread up to Stratos and to Wingfeild and was considered an applicant to Termia Sonn Academy at a very young age, however Hanu had developed a fear and hatred of Thera during this time. During his first few weeks there his younger sister Ori went missing and in a worried rage Hanu blamed the Thera tribes, believing that one of them kidnapped her to take revenge on how Hanu hurt their tribe's pride and, despite his academy friend's pleads fled into The Wilds alone where dangerous and powerful beasts roamed between them and the nearest Thera village. But using his soniccary the boy easily made it to the village of the Vo Rhal tribe and there foolishly threatened the Tribe Elder Trighal, risking undoing the tenuous truce between the Thera and Termians. Luckily for Hanu Trighal was a forgiving leader, and despite the insults Hanu and Trighal looked for Ori in the neighboring tribe village of Mal Gor, however Trighal warned Hanu that the Tribe of Mal Gor's elder, a female Thera named Kanhai was a difficult customer and not welcoming of outsiders to her village, even other Thera. But before they could reach the village they encountered an unusual creature; it looked like a wolf-like saretai hunter native to the Wilds, but composed of a translucent pink energy that Hanu quickly identified as Ori's son... the creature didn't harm them but took them to a nest of baby saretai with the mother dead, killed by a larger male. Ori had discovered her sonn resonance over the energy and spirits of animals at an even younger age than Hanu. When Hanu returned with Ori he was nearly expelled, but the wise Trighal vouched for Hanu's bravery and 'diplomacy', keeping the peace between the Thera Tribes Union and the Sovereignty of Termia. Hanu graduated and became a lowguard for 50 years where he excelled and was quickly admitted to third-seat in the highguard, but during this time Ciel took an interest in Ori's power and techniques, and was so impressed that by the time Hanu joined the highguard she was directly under him in fourth-seat. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Ori is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons she can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, he has sugar-based blood and wings that enable her to fly, had super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and had better vision and hearing than Humans. She also ages much slower than most Humans and may live to be over 40,000 years old. Like all Aeons, Ori is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Faunosonnicary: Ori's sonn resonance was over the sonn of other animals, in particular creating 'copies' of animals. * Animal Control and Empathy: Ori had a unique gift to control the minds of, communicate with and understand ther wild animals of her world, she often does this by simply talking to them as she would any person, forming a sonn-resonance with her energy. * Sonn Animal Constructs: She could create 'copies' of the energy of other creatures using her sonn, these creatures resembled pink energy forms of the original creature and were totally under her command as they were part of her energy resonance. She can command these constructs to attack or defend, cause them to become invisible, phase through matter or even detonate * Animal Construct Armor: She has been known to manifest parts of her constructs over her body such as claws or tentacles over her arms or jaws and horns around her head. * Energy Blasts: She can create blasts of sonn from her hands that look like swirling animal constructs in the form of bolts of pink energy. * Animal Spirit Summoning: As well as creating copies of a living creature's own sonn patterns, Ori could actually communicate with and call-forth the spirits of animals past that live in nature's wild beyond that she calls the Wild Aether. Unlike the pink energy form of her constructs, these spirits appear in the form of white or silver ghost and act only as they wish; Ori cannot fully command them and says they demand a certain amount of respect and patronage to be summoned and for favors * Animal Healing: She can repair any damage any animal, this ability was thought to be particularly powerful in that she could heal wounds considered too much for most sonn-healers and even resurrect dead animals should their spirit not have wondered too far into the Wild Aether. Abilities: * Animal Expert: Despite being young Ori has a vast array of knowledge she has gathered from bonding with animals, and claims that she no more 'studies' them as she does become part of their ecosystem. * Genius-level Intelligence: Ori is considered one of the most intelligent Aeons on Aeos next to Ciel and Anri and as she is young may one day be the most intelligent to have ever lived. She is able to see patterns and systems in ways most Aeons cannot Category:Wingfield Royal Guards Category:Aliens Category:Aeons Category:Characters